RELATIONSHIP
by RyuiMochi97
Summary: Hanya bagaimana dengan hari esok, akan terasa hangat ... ataukah kecanggungan pasangan baru? /for #FLORE17 #Free #ficlet #SaiIno


**Naruto Masashi Kishimoto**

 **Ficlet, AU, etc.**

 **For #FLORE17**

 **Theme - free**

 **Cerita ini terinspirasi dari sebuah meme, jika anda merasa familier maka itulah yang saya maksud.**

 **DLDR n_n**

 **HAPPY READING...**

Malam itu riuh deru hujan mengguyur lebat kota Tokyo, rona-rona bebauan khas setelahnya menyengat dengan paksa memasuki hidung pejalan kaki di luar sana.

Ino masih betah berada pada posisi duduk dengan sebuah benda lipat berbentuk segi empat menyala yang bertengger apik di meja belajarnya. Tidak ingin di bilang kesepian karena itu adalah malam minggu, Ino di temani oleh Sai, teman seangkatannya yang bekerja paruh waktu di sebuah mini market gang sebelah, tempat yang sama dengannya bekerja.

Keduanya nampak sibuk, dengan sebuah permainan online baru yang melibatkan sebuah klan, atau semacamnya. Hanya sedikit komunikasi ringan atau bau-bau permainan yang menjadi pelebur kesunyian, selebihnya hanya bunyi tik-tik-tuk papan tombol jari.

"Ino?" Sai tidak mengalihkan pandangan dari laptop hitamnya usai menyuarakan panggilan tersebut, lelaki itu malah mengernyit tidak jelas.

Sedang Ino merespon setelah beberapa detik setelah merasa aman untuk mengalihkan konsentrasi sebelum menjawab. "Apa?"

"Kau tidak memiliki pacar kan?" Sai kali ini menoleh, meminta jawaban usai menghentikan sejenak permainannya.

Gadis itu menggeleng. "Tidak ada."

"Pacaran denganku?"

Kali ini Ino balik menoleh dengan raut agak heran, sebelum menjawab singkat. "Oke."

Tidak lebih dari itu, keduanya kembali dengan kesibukan masing-masing hingga malam meninggi dan Sai meninggalkan kos-kosan gadis itu dengan sebuah salam klasik. Ino sendiri merespon pasif, dan mengucapkan beberapa kalimat klasik lainnya. Yang seperti itu sebenarnya baru saja terjadi malam ini, biasanya Ino akan berkata seperti, _jangan salah belok._ Atau, _hati-hati di makan hantu._ Mungkin bisa di bilang, karena mereka baru saja berpacaran setelah masing-masing menjomblo hampir seumur hidup. Lagi pula, mereka sudah berteman hampir dua tahun.

"Aku sms nanti." Ujar Sai kalem, lelaki itu berbalik selagi melambai, senyum manis bertengger apik di bibirnya yang pucat.

Ino tidak mengerti, respon seperti apa yang cocok setelah mendapati Sai berlaku demikian. Biasanya Ino akan mencela Sai dengan sesarkas mungkin, lelaki itu tidak berbeda halnya, kalau-kalau melakukan hal yang agak konyol seperti itu. Tapi mereka baru berpacaran bukan? Tidak salahnya bermesra sedikit seperti kata novel romance yang baru-baru ini meracuninya.

"Oke." Ino mendadak merasa bodoh sendiri, sahutan macam apa itu? Gadis itu buru-buru berbalik dan menutup rapat pintu. Agak malu, entah kenapa.

Sementara Sai menoleh sedikit heran, tapi toh tidak penting juga, mana langkahnya sudah sampai kepenghujung perjalanan yang di mana letak kamar _kost_ Sai tidak jauh jaraknya dari kamar Ino.

Sai merebahkan diri usai masuk, tidak melepaskan benda segi empat dalam pelukan sementara menatap lurus kearah langit-langit kamar. Lelaki agak pucat itu menerawang, memikir ulang reka adegan saat ia menembak Ino barusan. Walau tidak se-spesial drama tivi, tapi asal tahu saja Sai lumayan merasa ngeri jika ditolak, dan membuat Ino _illfeel_.

Satu helaan nafas sebelum Sai menyingkirkan laptop dan meraih ponsel dalam saku celananya.

 _"Belum tidurkan?"_ Sai mengirim usai mengetik pesan singkat tersebut.

Tidak lama, karena Sai tahu Ino bukan gadis pencari perhatian dengan menunda pengiriman agar dikirimi pesan beruntun, balasan Ino masuk.

 _"Ha'ah, kenapa? Sudah kangen denganku?"_

Sai tersenyum kecil, _"bisa jadi, tolong beri kecupan singkat untukku."_

 _"Tidak, kau bahkan belum memberiku setangkai bunga pun, jangan melonjak dulu karena aku menerimamu :P ."_

 _"Kalau begitu ku serang keintinya saja ya?"_

 _"Kau menulis apa Sai...yang?"_

Sai tidak kuat menahan kekehan di tengah larutnya malam, berharap Ino akan menjadi gadis manis dalam hubungan baru seperti dalam anime memang hanya sebatas ekspetasi saja.

 _"Aku bilang, selamat malam."_

 _"Ya, jangan mimpikan gadis telanjang ya, Sai...yang."_ Pesan penutup itupun begitu menggelikan.

Sai meletakkan pinselnya dengan senyum teramat lebar.

Hubungan manis tidak sepenuhnya harus berkaitan dengan sesuatu yang romantis bukan?

Hanya bagaimana dengan hari esok, akan terasa hangat ... ataukah kecanggungan pasangan baru?

 **Fin ._.**

 **A/N :** saya sengaja meng'italic' percakapan pesan mereka. Jika anda bingung, maka saya juga. Terimakasih.

 ** _Hope you like it :'*_**

11/16/17.


End file.
